


poison

by donghyvk



Series: crybaby prompts [10]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 02:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8603044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donghyvk/pseuds/donghyvk
Summary: jihoon pushes soonyoung a little too far





	

soonyoung sometimes just couldn’t get things right, he was often under pressure and horrifically stressed and sometimes he just  _ couldn’t _ get it right. jihoon never had patience for soonyoung when he got like this, the both of them were stressed with the amounts of work they had to do and sometimes soonyoung couldn’t get it right and jihoon was not willing to cooperate. 

 

“soonyoung, i don’t want to be here all night. it’s one fucking line, why can’t you get it?” jihoon’s tone was rough as he spoke, his fist colliding with the desk.

 

soonyoung couldn’t do it, he didn’t know how long it’d take him to get it, but right now he could not. they were in the recording studio, they’d been there for an hour now. soonyoung hadn’t even produced a single useable track, his voice wouldn’t work with his mind. “i’m doing my  _ best _ , jihoon.” soonyoung replied through gritted teeth. 

 

“are you? no one takes  _ this _ long to record, you haven’t even given me  _ anything _ i can even think of using!”

 

soonyoung let out a sigh, “let’s just go again jihoon, stop yelling at me and just let me try again.” 

 

soonyoung was aware the other was stressed, and just wanted to produce this song as fast as he could. but yelling and degrading him wasn’t going to help him get there anytime sooner. soonyoung was never like this, not even when one of the members couldn’t get down a dance move for  _ hours _ . he’d spent hours in the practice room with seungcheol, helping him when he was overtired and overstressed and couldn’t keep up with everyone else. because he understood  _ why _ he wasn’t getting it, seungcheol was the leader of seventeen, of  _ course _ he’d have moments where he was too stressed to do well.

 

jihoon was the same, he’d helped him with dancing too. when the boy had pulled an allnighter trying to finish a song, soonyoung was always willing to slow it down and help him. jihoon wasn’t understanding, however. he’d just yell at soonyoung until the other boy got fed up and left.

 

soonyoung tried his line once more, voice cracking in the middle of the recording. jihoon let out a loud groan, “are you  _ kidding  _ me? i thought hansol was the worst singer in seventeen, but  _ apparently _ it’s you.” he spat, words harsh as he spoke.

 

soonyoung stared up at the other, he knew he wasn’t on seokmin or seungkwan’s level of vocals. but he didn’t think he was the  _ worst _ , jihoon’s words hit him like a ton of bricks. he couldn’t understand why jihoon was  _ this _ hard on him, he was never like this with any of the other members. he’d get frustrated with them all, but soonyoung was the only one he’d degrade like this and insult to no end.

 

“i’m  _ trying _ jihoon, just give me a little longer to try get this.”

 

“you’re not going to get it! it’s been an  _ hour _ , i’ll just give your lines to fucking hansol. he’d do a better job than you.”

 

“hansol’s not a singer! he’s a rapper, you can’t give him my lines!”

 

“fucking  _ watch me _ , soonyoung.”

 

soonyoung clenched his fists, resisting the urge to walk to the studio and punch jihoon right there and then. “jihoon - just let me try a couple more times.” he wanted to improve his singing, and he couldn’t do that if jihoon was just going to give away all of his lines. everyone else could do theirs properly, so there was no reason soonyoung couldn’t. 

 

“you’re wasting my time, kwon soonyoung.”

 

“i don’t give a shit, lee jihoon.”

 

jihoon shook his head, “i can’t fucking stand all your whining, sometimes i mistake you for a twelve year old.”

 

soonyoung let out a scoff, he didn’t know how to respond to jihoon half of the time. he always got on his nerves, he couldn’t stand jihoon. sometimes he was extremely sweet to soonyoung, he’d compliment his choreography and hang all over him. then other times he’d degrade the boy, and insult him until soonyoung could no longer cope. jihoon was extremely sweet, but he was also  _ extremely _ sour. 

 

“you don’t understand what it’s like for me, jihoon. i have to choreograph your stupid ass songs, then i have to stay behind to teach everyone it. then i have to change it all the time, to show the fans some variety. then i have to change it again because  _ someone  _ won’t be able to get it. then i have to come here and deal with your fucking  _ bulltshit _ . i know you’re stressed, but we  _ all _ are. stop taking it out on me, i’m doing the best i possibly can.”

 

“your best isn’t good enough soonyoung, your best won’t get us another win.”

 

soonyoung ran his fingers through his hair, clenching his fists as he crouched on the floor. “i’m half ready to kill you right here, jihoon.” he muttered.

 

he stood up, leaving the recording booth to enter jihoon’s studio. “you agitate me to  _ no _ end, jihoon.” he spoke, jihoon’s eyes went wide as soonyoung walked towards him. he’d never seen soonyoung this angry before, in all honesty he was  _ scared _ . if soonyoung wanted to he could easily overpower the small boy, and hurt him. 

 

“you’re fucking crazy.” jihoon breathed, pushing himself into the corner. 

 

“yeah, i am fucking crazy. all because of you, you’re the biggest asshole i’ve ever met.” he replied, walking closer to the other.

 

“don’t kill me.”

 

soonyoung couldn’t help but laugh at the other, “jihoon - i fucking  _ hate _ you most of the time. you’re an asshole and maybe sometimes i do think about murdering you. but i’m not going to kill you.” he rolled his eyes, taking the closest seat he saw.

 

jihoon stared at the other, he could tell jihoon didn’t really believe him. “you’re an idiot, jihoon. you’re my member, you piss me off a  _ lot _ , but i love you - i guess.”

 

“let me make up for being an asshole, we can continue recording tomorrow. i’ll cook you dinner!” jihoon smiled, standing up after he’d turned all the equipment off. “this is the jihoon i like, be like this all the time and you won’t have to worry about me  _ killing _ you.” 

 

\---

 

the two soon arrived home, they were the last ones to get home. “how’d recording go?” jun asked from the living room, knowing often after recording with jihoon the boy would get  _ extremely _ mad. 

 

“soonyoung tried to kill me.” jihoon shrugged, looking over at the taller boy. “i didn’t! you just  _ thought _ i was going to kill you!” he replied, crossing his arms. “hey - you came at me looking  _ extremely _ mad, what  _ else _ would you be doing?”

 

soonyoung laughed, “go cook me dinner, or else i might  _ really _ try kill you.”

 

jihoon grinned, nodding as he walked off to the kitchen. soonyoung took a seat next to jun, “what the hell did you threaten jihoon with to get him to cook you dinner?” soonyoung laughed in response to jun’s question. “i didn’t threaten him at all! he offered to cook me dinner to make up for calling me the worst singer in seventeen. he said i was worse than  _ hansol _ .”

 

the living room erupted in laughs, “worse than me? i mean - i think i’m pretty good.” hansol held his hands  up, shrugging at the other. the eleven boys turned to look at him, “yeah… and seungkwan can do martial arts like minghao and junhui.” soonyoung retorted, laughing at hansol.

 

seungkwan raised his hands, “i don’t think i’m _ that _ bad!” this caused the room full of boys to laugh hysterically, “seungkwan you hit yourself with my nunchucks!” minghao exclaimed, shaking his head at the boy.

 

a little while later jihoon came back into the living room, “i made you your favourite!” jihoon smiled, presenting the food to soonyoung.

 

everyone stared at the two, this wasn’t a normal thing for jihoon to do. he didn’t often cook members dinner, and if he did it was half assed ramen he didn’t put much effort into. but this time he’d cooked soonyoung a full on  _ meal _ , “woah. i didn’t know jihoon could even cook!” jeonghan gasped dramatically, looking at the meal he’d made for soonyoung.

 

“i’m only doing this because i don’t want to live in fear of him killing me. he’s taller than me and stronger, he could if he wanted to!”

 

soonyoung rolled his eyes and stood up, “come on jihoonie, we can watch a movie together!” he smiled, nodding towards his dorm. 

 

“why are you being so nice to me?” soonyoung questioned once the both of them were in bed, sharing the meal jihoon had made.

 

jihoon shrugged, “i don’t want to die. that’s all.”

 

“you’re not like this when mingyu says he’s gonna kill you, and he’s a  _ giant _ .” 

 

jihoon shrugged once more, “just shut up and watch the movie.” he muttered, silencing soonyoung by shoving some food in his mouth.

 

soonyoung hurriedly ate his food, wanting to get to the bottom of jihoon’s change in attitude. once he’d finally finished he grinned at the other, “you like me.”

 

jihoon’s eyes went wide, “what the - fuck. i don’t like you! i like girls! i’m  _ not _ gay, what the fuck.” 

 

soonyoung stopped what he was doing to stare at the other, “i-i didn’t mean… like  _ that _ .” he stuttered, not knowing  _ why _ jihoon had assumed he meant in a  _ romantic _ way.

 

jihoon stared back at the other, “i… okay.” he muttered quietly, shoveling food in his mouth to stop his ability to speak. “holy  _ shit _ , jihoon do you  _ like _ me?”

 

“jihoon stop eating! answer my question, do you like me?” his voice was louder this time, desperate to know what was going on.

 

“no!” 

 

“ _ jihoon.”  _

 

“maybe.” 

 

“you like me?” soonyoung questioned, this time his voice shaking as he did so. “why are you always such an asshole to me if you like me! aren’t you meant to be like  _ this _ all the time, cooking me dinner and shit! that’s what seungcheol does with jeonghan, he doesn’t  _ yell _ at him!”

 

jihoon shrugged, “i never said i like you, stupid head.”

 

“so you don’t like me?”

 

“i never said that either, idiot.”

 

soonyoung groaned, “you’re doing that thing where you’re an asshole to me instead of telling me how you feel! it’s okay if you like me.”

 

“how can it be okay? we’re two males in a group together, i can’t just go around having a stupid _ crush _ on you! especially when you don’t return the feelings!” he replied, crossing his arms as he let out a defeated huff.

 

“who said i didn’t like you? seungcheol and jeonghan have big stupid crushes on each other, and they’re two males in a group together. so why can’t we?”

 

“i never even said i liked you, idiot.”

 

“you don’t have to, i can  _ tell _ you do.”

 

jihoon rolled his eyes, “whatever, stupid. think what you want.” he replied, voice muffled as he shoveled more food into his mouth to stop himself from being able to talk. “you like me! how come you’ve never told me before!”

 

jihoon pushed the blankets off of himself, “no i don’t! why the hell would i like you? you’re a shithead! you can’t even sing right why would i want to be with you!” he yelled, soonyoung flinched, sure the members could hear jihoon’s outburst. 

 

“it’s not my fault you like me.” soonyoung shrugged, cheeky grin on his face. 

 

“i’m going to punch you.” jihoon yelled back at the other, his fists clenching. 

 

soonyoung put the plate of food to the side, “go ahead.  _ punch me _ .” he replied, daring smile on his face.

 

jihoon let out a load groan, walking forward to grab a fistful of soonyoung’s shirt. “you’re such an asshole! why are you like this? i don’t like you! i never would, i’d rather die than like you!” he continued on pulling soonyoung up by his collar. 

 

soonyoung stared at the other, “so you -  _ don’t _ like me.” 

 

jihoon groaned, dropping his grip on soonyoung’s collar. “just shut the fuck up, already. stop talking to me.” he yelled, storming out of the room. soonyoung sat on his bed, pausing the movie that they had neglected. he wanted  _ answers _ from jihoon, but he wasn’t getting  _ any _ . 

 

jihoon opened the door once more, “this isn’t a stupid ass drama i’m not going to walk out without resolving this.” he muttered, standing in the middle of the room.

 

“just give a straight up answer, do you like me? yes, or no?” soonyoung questioned, to him it wasn’t a very hard question. he could easily answer this in return, the answer would be yes. despite how much of an  _ asshole _ jihoon was, for some reason soonyoung did like him. 

 

jihoon groaned, sitting himself next to soonyoung he put his hand on the back of his neck, pulling him down for a kiss. soonyoung was  _ extremely _ startled by this, why in  _ hell _ was jihoon kissing him. soonyoung kissed the boy back anyway, staring, confused, at the other as they pulled apart. 

 

“show don’t tell?” he shrugged.

 

soonyoung groaned at the other, “what the fuck jihoon, is it so hard to just say you like me?” he questioned, leaning back on his bed. “it is! i don’t want to say it.” 

 

“you’re completely fine with kissing me, but you won’t say something as tiny as you like me?”

 

jihoon frowned, “i like you….” he commented quietly, looking down at his hands as he lay next to soonyoung.

 

“that wasn’t too hard, now was it?”

  
“shut up and kiss me before i change my mind.” jihoon muttered, looking over at soonyoung. “i like you too, jihoonie.” he spoke quietly, leaning forward to press a soft kiss to the other’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> pt 10 to the crybaby prompts series! this was based on the line “a little bit of sugar, but lots of poison too.” from milk and cookies !!!


End file.
